Mad T Party Drabbles
by BlueMenace
Summary: WARNING drabbles a bit gory just some random thing i wrote a while ago and decided to post here bc im procrastinating


Chesshur sat Mallymkun down on the bed, kissing him passionately. They have been dating for about a week now, and Chess felt it was time to 'make his move'. As he kissed his lover he felt a shiver of excitement flash through his bones, and oh, how wonderful it was! Finally he had his mouse all to himself, to do whatever he pleased! He grinned and kissed the mouse's neck. At this Mallymkun groaned. "You like that?" the cat chuckled. "Oh shut up." Mallymkun replied, giving Chesshur another kiss on his sweet lips. Chesshur took off Mally's jacket and laid him on the bed, kissing and licking his neck some more. How he enjoyed the taste of the mouse's sweet skin, and he soon found himself biting and sucking on Mally's neck, making the mouse groan more. Louder. Yelling out Chesshur's name. Screaming. Chesshur begun to taste something different. He wasn't sure what, but he liked it. Mally yelled in agony. What was this new taste he found in his lover, this new taste that was oh so sweet and delicious! Liquid. Blood.

It was Mallymkun's own blood. Chesshur had bitten too hard on his neck. But he couldn't stop. The sweet taste of the mouse's blood filled the cat's entire body. That's right. A cat. Chesshur was a cat back in Underland. And Mallymkun…a mouse. Chesshur bit harder, so hard he ripped some of the mouse's flesh off. Mallymkun screamed in pain. Chesshur couldn't help it. He wasted to davour his lover. To eat his beautiful flesh that he loved so much. "Chess…" Mallymkun panted heavily, "What…what are you doing?" Tears flooded the mouse's eyes. Chesshur, the one he loved. The one he wanted to spend his life with…wanted to kill him! Mallymkun came to realize what was happening, and tried to escape the tight grip the cat had on him, but he failed. "Chess, please…" Mallymkun begged. Chesshur leaned down and gave the mouse one last kiss.

...

It was March again. Though this year Thackery Earwicket was alone. No lover, only a crush he had longed for, hoped to have to himself for over a year now, but no. Mally was dating Alice, and from what Thackery could see, they were in love. So much that they barely ever left eachothers sight. And oh, how this made Thackery envious. How could Mallymkun, his best friend, leave him for such a snobby bitch? But Thackery liked Alice, or at least, he use to, when she was dating Tarrant. Now, as he sat in his chair, burning a photograph of her and Mallymkun kissing over a lighter, thought of an idea. A brilliant idea what would make sure he could have the dormouse for himself, to love and cherish, with no Alice to ruin his desire. He waited for the last bit of the photograph to burn to ashes, cleaned up his mess, and took out his cell-phone. On it he dialed Alice number, his heart pounding as he listened to it ring. "Hello?" "Hi Alice!" Thackery said in a cheery but mischievous voice. "Oh, hey Thack! Whats up?" Alice replied. "Oh, nothing, but hey, do you want to come over to my place for tea around noone tomorrow?" Thackery walked into his room and sat on his bed. "Oh sure! I'll bring Mally, too we can-" "Don't bring Mally." Thackery said abruptly, cutting Alice off. Just the thought of them being so in love together made the hare furious, "Um, I mean, I only have enough tea for two, and I don't want him to feel left out or anything." "Oh, um, okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." "Okay, bye." Thackery hung up. He turned to one of them many photographs of Mallymkun that hung on his wall. "You are mine." He whispered, and kissed the picture.

"Hello?" "Thack its Mally, have you seen Alice at all today?" "What? it's a little early for this don't you think?" Thackery replied. "Early? It's two in the afternoone you dumb hare!" "What?!" Mallymkun laughed. "What, were you up all night and didn't get any sleep?" "Oh, yeah, uh, I was putting together a present actually." The hare replied. "A present? For what? Ugh, nevermind, have you heard from Alice? I haven't seen her since yesterday." "No, why, is something wrong?" "I don't know, she hasn't been answering any of my calls or texts." The dormouse paced around his livingroom nervously. "Well, she was over for tea yesterday, but she left around one." Thackery replied, "Um, I have to go, I'll talk to you later" Thackery had hug upon him. Mallymkun sat on his couch, his leg bobbing frantically. What could Alice have gone? Why was she at Thackery's house for tea? Then, Mallymkun suddenly remembered that it was March, the time where March hares like Thackery were more horny than ever. "If I find out that rabbit fucked my girlfriend, if he even so much as kissed her, I will never forgive him." The dormouse said in disgust. Just then, there was a knock on his door. He opened it up to find a young man holding a brown box. "Uh, are Mallymkun?" he said. "Yeah." the mouse replied. The boy handed him the package, nodded his head, and left. Mallymkun closed the door and laid the box on the floor. It was quite big, and a bit heavy. Who sent him a box? He hadn't ordered anything, nor was he expecting anything from anybody. He took out a pocket knife and removed the brown packaging. Underneath, the box was white and decorated with hearts, and in the middle was painted in red the words You Belong To ME. At this the mouse was confused. Was it a present from Alice? He opened the box up, and when he saw what was inside, oh when he saw the treacherous horror that laid inside his present, he jumped back frantically, painting with fear. Inside that box, that box covered in blood and sent from hell itself, was the lifeless, decapitated head of Alice herself.


End file.
